Just One More Time
by NagiraAkisa
Summary: Sequel to "Just One Last Time". After the short meeting with his long gone girlfriend, Roxas's heart still ached for her; finding himself unable to move on. When a topic about 'Reincarnation' entered his life, he began to wonder if she is gone again, spiritually. Did he lost her once again? Or he can bring her back, with a new feline by his side. ON HAITUS
1. Reincarnation?

**This story is the sequel to my second story, 'Just One Last Time...'. One of my reviewers said that she/he didn't like i wrote Xion died. Because she already died in the game and I wrote her died in that story! TT_TT I also felt guilty when I wrote that story. And so, after hearing my aunt told my mother and I that my deceased Oldest Uncle had 'returned' as a bird and stayed around her house until he had met all my uncles and aunts before flew away. Buddha bless his soul... That's how I got the idea, I have to bring Xion back to life! I don't want Roxas to be alone too. And this will be the story that Xion will be alive again! **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, especially my grammar. I hope you guys will enjoy this! Once again, this story will have no relation to any Kingdom Hearts storyline.**

**

* * *

Just One More Time  
**

Chapter 1: Reincarnation?

"…The rain poured down hard outside, battering the window like hammers banging on nails. Alice walked silently up to the second floor, the old staircase cracked softly under her weight, making her feeling uneasy. The candlelight from the lantern she held in her hand were bright enough for her to see the steps in front of her.

"Without any accident, Alice reached the second floor hallway. She looked around the dark and cold hallway before she turned and walked into the left corridor. Her light footsteps were muffled by the old and tattered red carpet that covered the whole hallway. The only light source was the candlelight and the dim moonlight that shone into the hallway from the broken windows and tattered blood red curtains.

""I knew it. I shouldn't accept those jerks' stupid challenge. This abandoned house is freaking me out…" Alice told to herself and stopped in front of a silver coloured door, the last door in the left hallway. The door which led to the bedroom, where sightings of a ghost girl occurred. It was said that she wore a white sundress with a thick black bow tied around her waist. Her whole skin is white and gave out a slow glow. Her hair is shoulder length and in silver colour.

"Goosebumps formed on her skin when the 'ghost girl' flashed in her mind. She shook the weird feeling away and stretched out her hand, trembling hardly. She grabbed the door knob and pushed it opened slowly. The door creaked, like a lost spirit howling in the night. Alice peeked into the room and moved her lantern into the room so she was able to see the room clearly.

"She was in the right room, the bedroom of the little girl. All she had to do now is to get a stuff doll with the girl's name sewed under its foot and show the guys as proof.

"Alice walked into the bedroom and examined. It wasn't too big and there is one single bed. The wall was painted in grey, an odd colour for a little girl at the age of 6. The small shelves and wardrobe were snow white. What was strange is that everything looked normal. The bed sheet was tidy and in good shape, unlike the tattered curtains in the hallway just now. Another strange thing was the rocking chair that was placed in front of the window, and she saw an outline of a human figure. Alice gulped and walked slowly towards it.

"She craned her head and gasped loudly, almost dropped the lantern in her hand. There, sat on the rocking chair, was the burnt body of the 6 year old girl, all black and brown. Even a few red are still on it. Alice took a few steps backward, totally scared out of her mind. In the news, a decade ago, this very house's kitchen, dining room and part of the living room was destroyed in a huge fire. A few maids were killed and so was the little girl, who was playing hide and seek with her brother and got stuck in one of the kitchen's cabinet. That's how she got burnt alive.

"Alice turned and tried to run out of the room. But what she saw next almost shock her to death. There, stood in the doorway, was the little girl. In her arms, she held a hand-made doll that looked just like Alice.

"The little girl smiled ghostly and said, "I knew you will come. Now, I'm not alone anymore. You will stay here with me, forever!"

"Alice screamed and tried to run to the window, the only exit. Suddenly, fire crept out of the lantern and slowly up onto her hand, burning her sleeve in quick speed. Alice screamed and dropped the lantern. She patted her clothes, tried to put out the fire, but in no avail. In the next few seconds, fire was all over her body, licking her every flesh. Alice gave out a last cry and dropped to the clean floor. Her eyes are wide opened and her mouth is opened in a silent scream.

"The fire continuously consumed her burnt flesh, illuminated the whole room and the wicked smile on the little girl's white, cold face…" Sora finished the story and looked up to his friends, who circled around his desk to listen to the horror story. The girls were trembling slightly and their faces showed fear. All of the boys just wore the same feature on their face, and some of them looked bored. **(A.N. Not really a scary story. Sorry! I don't know how.)**

"BOO!" A voice cried out behind Olette suddenly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Olette screamed and jumped up from the desk she was sitting on. She hid behind Kairi quickly, crying in fear softly. Namine walked towards her and calmed her down.

"Hahahaha! You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" A familiar voice laughed. Olette glared over to the boy with her teary eyes and shouted, "I HATE you, Hayner!"

She left Kairi and started to chase Hayner around the classroom. Hayner just kept on laughing.

Just then, two spiky blonde haired boys walked into the classroom and saw their friends stood/sat in a circle around Sora and Olette chasing Hayner around non-stop. Roxas just blinked a few times then walked towards his group of friends, not minding Olette and Hayner, since they do that all the time.

"Hey guys," Ven greeted his fellow friends from behind Roxas.

Everyone greeted back.

"So, why are you guys sitting in a circle? What's that, Sora?" Roxas asked and pointed at the dark blue magazine in Sora's hands.

Sora looked at what Roxas was pointed at and replied, "Oh! It's the new issue of 'Midnight Scares'. I'm just reading one of the stories for them to listen to. Do you know how cool this magazine is!" Sora asked with sparkles in his eyes as he hugged the magazine close to his chest, like hugging a pile of munny.

Roxas placed his bag onto his desk before answering, "No. When did you start to like this kind of… stuff?"

"You mean ghosts and all those? After you told us you saw Xion last time. I just suddenly got interested in that subject. You really should read this magazine, Roxas. It's full of so many information! You know, you might get to know more about Xion, now that she's a ghost!" Sora exclaimed happily and literally shoved the magazine onto his face.

Roxas pushed Sora away and said, "I do want to know more about Xion but you don't have to press the whole magazine onto my face!"

Sora quickly withdrew the magazine and kept on apologized to Roxas, like a broken radio. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so-"

"Enough! Stop apologizing! It's annoying!" Roxas commanded and shut Sora's mouth by placing his palm over his mouth. "Mm mm. Mm." Sora muffled under his hand. Sora struggled for awhile then suddenly, he licked Roxas's palm.

Roxas's eyes snapped wide open and he quickly drew back his hand. "OMG! Sora! What in Kingdom Hearts you do that for!" He yelled and cleaned Sora's sticky saliva on his hand onto his pants.

Sora looked innocently at Roxas and said, "Then how should I make you remove your hand? And what did you ate for breakfast? Butter?" Sora licked his lips.

"I don't know. Maybe… Stay quiet and stop moving around! And yes! My breakfast is toast with butter!" Roxas groaned when he saw the dark stain on his pants. Gross…

Roxas turned his head and glared at Sora, giving him the 'you-are-so-gonna-pay-for-what-you-have-done' look. Sora pouted like a little doggy with puppy eyes and gave him a 'please-forgive-me-it-won't-happen-again' look."

Roxas signed. He is using that technic again. 'Darn you, puppy eyes!'

"Stop using that move, Sora. I'm not falling for it ever again," Roxas said and sat down in his place, which is beside the window and next to Sora's sitting place. Roxas ignored Sora's famous 'continuous apologize' and scanned around his classroom. Hayner, Olette and Pence are nowhere in sight, maybe in the sick bay, again. Ven is chatting with Riku and the silverette's secret crush, Namine at his seat, two rows in front of his (His seat is at the fourth row) and three seats to the right.

'I wonder what is Axel doing in his class right now…' (Axel, Larxene and Demyx are in higher level.)

"Hey, Roxas. Do you think that Xion already reincarnated?"

Roxas turned his head to the voice when the name 'Xion' caught both his ears and attention. "Reincarnated?"

Sora nodded his head and flipped open the magazine while saying, "It has been almost 6 months after Xion di- left. You told us that she disappeared into tiny crystals last time you met her. Don't you think that she reincarnated after that?" Sora's hand came to a stop.

"No, I don't. I know she's still here nearby," Roxas said.

"How do you know?" Kairi asked him.

Roxas looked out of the window and said, "I… I just have a feeling that she's around."

Kairi's eyes softened and she kept quiet after that. Sora held up the magazine and instructed, "Roxas, read this page please."

Roxas hesitated for awhile then took the book and read the heading. "Hell, Earth or Heaven." What kind of heading is this? Roxas scanned the page and read the information below the subheading, 'Reincarnation'.

"Ghost stayed in the mortal world can be any reasons. They can be worried about their family members, didn't want to leave their beloved one or there are some businesses that they haven't done or fulfilled. Most of them will be reincarnated after they had done what they haven't accomplished. However, what will they become in their next life are depend on what they had done, said, and behaved in their past life. If he or she is a great person, they are more likely to born as humans again. As for those who aren't so prefect or just average, they might become an animal or plant in their next life. It was once said that people who got killed are most likely to turn into humans or animals that are belong to the higher level and will have a good life. Those who took people's life are more likely to either go to hell or turned into animals in the lower level and got killed for food or their body parts." **(A.N. I wrote this myself. Don't 100% believe it! Believe those in Wikipedia or other sites. Not this!)**

Roxas stopped, didn't want to continue and shook his head. "You want me to believe such… nonsense!" He shouted to Sora, who flinched at his anger.

"I won't believe Xion will be reincarnated and become some animal! I know she's here with us!"

"Roxas! Do you want Xion to be a wandering spirit forever? You're so selfish!" Namine snapped out of nowhere. When did she listen to their conversation?

Roxas winced. "Yes, maybe I am selfish! All I ever wanted is Xion to be with me. I'll never let her go! I don't want to lose her again! I had lost her twice and I don't want it to happen again!"

Riku strolled up to them and told Roxas, "Xion is a very nice girl and I'm sure she will reincarnate to human again. Roxas, she deserves to live as a living thing again. Not a ghost."

"Why do _you_ care!" Roxas snapped at the silverette.** (A.N. Do I spell correctly?)**

Riku went furious. "I treated her as my sister! That's why I care! Roxas, not only you who are sad about Xion's departure. We're all sad too."

Roxas stayed silence. Riku sighed and let his anger chilled down. He ran his fingers through his silky long silver hair and said, "Think about it, Roxas. Where does she belong to? The spirit world, or in the real world…"

Riku turned and walked back to his seat, just when their first subject teacher entered the class. Roxas pulled out his thick mathematics textbook and notebook from his bag and started to take down some simple notes on it. Slowly, Roxas found himself staring into the air, head above the clouds. He rested his hand on his cheek and started to doodle on his book. First, a round face. Then, the hair, eyes, nose, and mouth. He blinked and stared at the doodle. "Xion…" he whispered and touched Xion's cheek. How he missed to touch her real skin, so smooth and beautiful.

He turned his head and looked out of the window. Since it was the first building, he was able to see the parking place, the front big gate and the open ground and a few trees that are in front of the school's main door.

'Xion, are you reincarnated? Like Sora said?' Roxas turned his head back to the teacher when he heard his name been called. Mrs. Fair appointed him to go to the front and solve an algebra equation on the board for everyone to see. He walked to the front and quickly solved the easy question before heading back to his seat and daydreaming again.

Unaware by him, a pair of blue eyes was looking at him from the tree before disappeared.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. It's kinda short, but I'll try my best to make it longer. Hope you like it! Please review. ^^**


	2. Meet the Little Kitty

**I'm Back! Sorry for the late update. School is busy and one of my big exams is coming (starts Oct 28 till 10 Nov). Writer blocks also pay me a visit, and I'm not strong enough to kick all of them out of my house. There's still some left. Stop jumping on my bed! My house is not a playground for writer blocks! Darn it! Anyway...**

**I would love to say a big 'THANK YOU!' to everyone who read this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next...**

**I would like to thanks 'BlendInTheDarkness' for reviewing the first chapter. Thank you so much! Love ya! (As a fellow fanfiction writer.) You're my first reviewer! XD I wonder who will be the second one...**

**If there is any mistakes, especially grammar (its super bad...), feel free to tell me. Dont be shy. **

**Enough of Author's Note. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the Little Kitty

Roxas let out a big sigh as he walked down the street towards his house. Ven had extra science class that day so he had to walk home alone. The curiosity of 'Xion's reincarnation' stuck in his mind. He couldn't help not thinking about it.

'What if Xion really reincarnated? When she disappeared that night, does she directly born in a new body? Why am I so worry about this!' Roxas gave himself a facepalm and groaned in annoyance.

Roxas sighed and continued walking home. His shoes tapped onto the orange brick road. Passing a few strangers and he turned into a corner that led to the housing area, where his house is.

"Tweet!"

Roxas's head snapped up and looked to the direction of the sound, which is from a tree right next to him. (There's a tree in Twilight Town? 0.0) He walked closer the tree to get a clearer look and saw a little black bird on one of the branches. Could it be?

"Xion? Is that you?" Roxas asked as he got even closer to the tree.

"Tweet!" Roxas cocked his head to the right. Should that tweet be a 'yes' or a 'no'?

Roxas told the bird, "If you are Xion, stay where you are. I'm going up." With that, Roxas placed his shoulder bag under the tree and grabbed onto the lowest tree branch and swung himself onto it. Then he started to jump his way to where the bird was.

'It wasn't moving. Could it really be Xion?' Roxas thought to himself as he reached the branch which is right next to the branch the bird was on. "Xion?"

Surprisedly, the bird looked at him and chirped. Roxas held out his hand, hoped that it will jumped onto his finger, to prove that it is Xion. But, it was the opposite. After Roxas held out his hand, the bird flapped open its wing and landed next to Roxas's bag. It poked its head into one of the pocket and pulled out a small piece of bread from Roxas's lunch, ham sandwich. It bit it tightly and flew away, leaving a wide eye Roxas sitting on the branch all by himself.

'That's what it wants! Oh my god… I can't believe that I thought that bread thief is Xion…' Roxas gave himself another facepalm then jumped down from the branch and landed onto the ground without a scratch. He snatched his bag from the ground and continued his way home, cursing himself for being such a fool for the rest of the journey.

"Thought that bird was Xion. You're such a stupid fool, Roxas. How come Xion is a bird? She can be a human or other better animal if she did reincarnated. Stupid Rox-" Roxas's words were cut short when he saw a black kitten curled up in a ball on his home's front porch.

'What the?' He thought. Roxas walked quietly to the kitten, scared that his loud footsteps might scare it. Roxas looked at the kitten for awhile before he kneeled down and examined the cat. Its fur is short and a perfect black. However, the fur on its little head was longer, made it looked like it has short hair. The curled up kitty looked like a small puffy ball, delicate to touch, he guessed. The kitten was sleeping, snoring very softly. 'Just like Xion…' Roxas snapped out of his thought and hit his head. 'You can't be thinking this cat is Xion right! First is the bird and now cat? I must be going crazy!'

Roxas stopped his own punishment and looked down to the cat, which seems to be woken by the sound of his fists hitting his head. It slowly uncurled itself, stood onto its four small nice legs and swung its tail a bit. It stretched its back; it's behind high up to the sky. The kitten sat down and yawned before lick its right paw and cleaned its face and ears. Roxas thought that the way the kitten cleaned its ear is very cute.

Finally, the kitten looked up to meet Roxas's eyes. Blue orbs met the different shade of blue. It smiled and meowed sweetly before stood up and rubbed the side of its face onto Roxas's pants, purring softly.

Roxas smiled and picked the little kitten up gently. He was glad that the kitten didn't try to free herself. (He found out that the kitten is a female.)

"Hey little kitty. What brings you here?" Roxas said and leaned closer to the kitten. It meowed again and licked the tip of Roxas's nose with its small light pink tongue. Roxas chuckled and placed the kitten down onto the front porch. He sat down beside it and stroked the kitten's head. She closed her eyes and purred softly.

Roxas didn't mind when the kitten suddenly jumped onto his lap and laid down comfortably on him. He lifted his left hand and stroked her fur. Clean, smooth and soft, too perfect for a stray cat. "You know… I thought that you're my girlfriend just now. Aren't I stupid?" Roxas said, not stopping what he was doing. His gaze was straight forward, looked out to the empty street of the housing region in Twilight Town. Unknown to him, the kitten was looking up at him, listening to his every word. Roxas continued, "Just now, I thought a bird was her, and now, I thought that she was you. Huh. I'm talking to a cat. I'm really going crazy, am I?" Roxas looked down to the kitten on his lap, stroking her little forehead.

"I just wish that… She is here with me. Even if she already reincarnated like Sora said or not. I just wish she will give me a sign, that she is nearby," Roxas finished. They both stayed in the position for full five minutes before Roxas gently picked up the kitten from his lap and placed her onto the porch. He stood up and unlocked his house's door. Roxas stepped into his house and turned to the kitten. He smiled warmly.

"I hope I can meet you again. You are a great listener," Roxas gave her a last smile and started to close the door.

"Meow!"

Roxas stopped and looked at the kitten, which is standing just right in front of the opening of the door.

"Sorry little fella, but you have to go back to your family, like what I'm doing right now. Bye," Roxas said and slowly closed the door, making sure that when the door is closed, it doesn't hurt the kitten. Just before the door shut tight, the kitten slipped into the house and ran upstairs.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted and ran up to the second floor, just in time to see the kitten ran into his room. He quickly entered his bedroom and saw the kitten in one of his bedside table's drawers, which just happens to be where he put all of his precious shells.

"Oh sweet Kingdom Hearts! You're gonna break them!" Roxas threw his school bag onto his bed and hurried stretched out his hands to pick up the kitten. Unfortunately, the clever kitten jumped away from his incoming hand and landed gracefully on top of the table before made a leap to the bed. Glad that the kitten was out of the drawer, Roxas took out all the shells in the drawers and counted them in his hands.

"One, two, three, four, five… Five! Where's the pink one!" Roxas panicked but gently put all the shells back to the drawer first before going crazy and looked for the shell on the floor, desk and everywhere else, except his bed.

"Meow~" Roxas turned his head to where the sound came from and noticed the black kitten was sitting on his bed. He almost forgot about her existence. Roxas decided to ignore her and continue his search but a hint of pink under the kitten's paw caught his eyes. "Xion's shell!"

Roxas lunged towards the kitten and planned to scare it away so he can retrieve the shell, but the kitten bit on the end of the shell and jumped off the bed with it in her mouth, not even bother to turn around and see Roxas collided onto his bed. She bit the shell firmly and walked to Roxas's study desk silently. She jumped onto the desk with ease and sat down next to a photo frame. She bent down slowly and placed the shell carefully onto the desk in front of her. She meowed again to get the blonde boy's attention.

Roxas groaned in pain and rolled off his bed and onto his black and white checkered carpet. He clutched onto his stomach, where it made contact with his school bag, which contained a thick history textbook, three references books and a thick Oxford Dictionary. Let's just say that the bag is hard… and so it hurts. A lot.

Roxas looked up to his desk after he heard the black kitten meowed again. He had to get that shell back. Ignored (or tried to) the pain on his stomach area, he stood back onto his feet and walked to the desk. He stopped his footsteps when he realized that the kitten was sitting beside the photo of the time him and Xion went to the beach with their friends. It was a portrait of the two of them. Roxas's left arm went around Xion's shoulder, pulling her closer. His other hand holds the blue shell and Xion's left hand holds the pink shell. The crystal blue sea was behind them, their hairs are wet and there are a little sand on their knees and legs due to their shell finding. Both of their face wore a happy smile. It was good times. Great times…

Roxas turned his gaze onto the black kitty, which is looking at him, to the photo and back to him. She meowed again and patted the pink shell twice with her paw softly. Roxas picked up the shell with care and caressed the smooth surface. Roxas looked back at the kitten.

"Xion?"

"Meow~" The kitten smiled warmly to him.

The next thing he knew, tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably. He choked back a sob and asked again, "Is it really you, Xion?" The kitten stood up silently and walked over to Roxas and stopped beside his arm. She tried her best to stand on her hind legs and wrapped her front legs around his arm. She rested her head on him and planted a smile on her face.

Roxas smiled happily and pulled the kitten to a tight hug, but not tight enough to suffocate the cat of course.

"Xion… It is you…" Xion always like to hug his arm and leaned closer to him. He can still remember that sweet smile on her face. Roxas wanted to kiss her on the lips, but it was kind of hard, since she is a cat. So he just kissed her softly on her head, between her two cute black ears. "I miss you so much… Where have you been after you left?"

Xion just meowed. She is a cat now. She can't talk human language, even if she wants to. Roxas just smiled and hugged her again. He wanted to feel her, to prove that this all wasn't a dream, but a reality.

Xion is back, to him.

* * *

**Super short. I know! But I swear that I'll post the next chapter before my exam starts. I'm working on it. Here is a tiny little bit of sneak peek of the next chapter!**

_"I love you, Xion. And only you..."_

**Yes. I only give you guys that little sneak peek. Cause i might change the content. But that line will stay the same! XD Okay. Enough talking like a chatterbox. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the story! See ya next time!  
**


	3. Only You

**I'm finally back! I miss you all. I'm so so so sorry for this very late update. Lika almost a year? And I'm also sorry that I broke my promise... It seems like I can't make 4 weapons (fake one), Halloween decorations and preparation for my exam at the same time... Actually, I wanted to update this chapter a few weeks ago, but there's a problem for me to access to the 'My Stories' Edit page. A page of error keep on appear. Hate it! So, sorry... **

**Anyway... In this story, Kingdom Hearts is like a god place or something like that. You know... Legendary and magical. And a goddess live there and also protect, okay... ****I hope you guys won't be confuse... ****And I made Reaper up. I believe there are no Reaper in Kingdom Hearts Games. right? (Tell me if there is. I didn't play all kingdom hearts games. No PSP... And bro don't let me touch the PS2 games... Hate him... I only watched him play, and missed a lot.)  
**

**Now, I would love to thanks my reviewers, BlendInTheDarkness, arkee, and NightfallSky! Love you guys so much! **

**Thanks you** **Egyptian Fire Fox**** for faving this story. And ventus4ever for alerting this story. Love you guys too.**

**Oh! Thanks for all the people who read this story too! Hearts for all of you. :3**

**Once again, sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to tell me where I did wrong and points I need to improve on. **

**That's all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Only You

Roxas stood in front of his study table, hugging his beloved girlfriend in his arms, with tears of joy running down his cheeks. He wished everything will be just like the old time, with Xion as human in his arms instead of a kitten. But, with Xion back to him is all he ever wanted.

"I knew it… When I saw you outside, I had a feeling it was you. I knew it… I knew it…" Roxas said as he lifted Xion to his eye level and sat down onto his bed. Xion leaned forward and licked a tear from his cheek, telling him not to cry. Roxas got the message and wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand.

Roxas put Xion down on the bed beside him and told her, "I can't wait to tell Sora and the others. All of them will freak out for sure! I bet you missed them too." Xion nodded her head and leaned closer to Roxas. She missed it. She missed everything they did together when she is a… human.

"Are you hungry Xion? I'll get something for you to eat, wait here," Roxas was already out of the room when Xion meowed and followed him out to the hallway. Roxas looked down at her and asked, "You want to come?" Xion nodded simply. She was afraid. Afraid that Roxas will disappear in a blink of an eye. She didn't want to wake up and saw the familiar orange walls and floor or the rope that binds her. The worst thing that she didn't want to see is the white room which spread miles and miles away. She didn't want all this to be another 'wonderful' dream.

"Okay." Roxas kneeled down and picked Xion up like a little doll. He let her laid onto his arm and carried her down to the kitchen like a new born baby. Xion smiled and cuddled closer to Roxas, his arms are always comfortable and warm.

After they reached the kitchen, Roxas set Xion down onto the counter and opened the fridge. "Let's see. There's fish and milk. Since you're a cat now, maybe you'll like to eat them." Roxas turned to look at Xion.

Xion smiled and nodded. After that, she sat down as Roxas placed a bowl of fresh milk and a plate of small fish in front of her. Xion bent and started to drink the milk. She is so thirsty. She had been on the street for days and she drank nothing but water puddle from leaking pipes and rain. As for eating, she didn't hunt for birds or mice, because she thinks that it's too cruel and a bit disgusting. So, she ate fruits from trees and foods that friendly children gave her. She didn't know where to go. Go back to Roxas or go find a kind owner and live until she died. That morning, she was on a tree, licking the honey from a small piece of honeycomb that she managed to steal from a beehive and got away from the angry bees. After she finished the last drop of honey, she realized that she was on one of the trees in her school. She was about to leave when something golden caught her attention from the corner of her eye. It was Roxas, in their- no, his classroom. He looked sad. 'Roxas…' Xion thought and jumped off the tree, heading to her next destination. That's how she ended up here in Roxas's home, near to the one she love the most in the world.

Xion licked the bowl clean and licked her lips. It has been awhile since she had such a full meal. She never realized that raw fish can taste so good too. Maybe next time she'll go try sushi. Roxas smiled at her and took the empty plates and placed them into the washing sink. He picked up the fishbone, wrapped them in a tissue before threw it into the garbage bin.

Xion was stretching when suddenly, a familiar voice spoke. "Hey, Roxas. Have you done the Mathematic homework yet?" Xion turned around and saw Ventus stood by the door. His eyes were wide opened and they were staring at her.

'Oh no…' Xion thought and quickly jumped off the counter, tried to find some place to hide. But it was too late.

"Oh my God! Is that a cat I saw just now! A stray cat!" Ven shouted and went searching for the kitten. He saw Xion exited the kitchen and chased after her, ignoring Roxas demanding him to stop. Xion ran up the stairs in fear, she saw what Ven did to cats before and she doesn't want to end up like that!

'Help me!' Xion thought as she ran into the nearest room, which happens to be the master bedroom. Xion scanned around the room and quickly hid under the king-sized bed, just in time when Ven burst in and began searching for her.

Xion shivered in fear as she retreated backward until she felt her hind legs knocked against the wall. 'Maybe Ven won't find me here…' Wrong!

"There you are!" Ven poked his head under the bed and tried to reach out to her. Xion freaked out and she felt all of her black fur stood up. When Ven got stuck under the bed, Xion took that opportunity and ran out of the room, right into Roxas's warm arms.

"Xion! Are you alright?" Roxas said her worriedly. He realized that Xion was holding onto him tightly, and shivered unstoppable. Poor Xion… "It's okay. You're with me now…" Roxas cooed and Xion relaxed a bit. Roxas stroked her fur, searching for any wounds or cuts. Fortunately, there are none. He sighed in relief.

"Roxas! You caught it!" Roxas snapped his head up and glared at his twin brother. Ven walked out of their parent's bedroom and held out his hand. "Give it to me. I think I still have some left in my bedroom's drawer." Ven was about to grab Xion but Roxas took a step backward, sending draggers to his twin.

"I'm not letting you paint pictures on Xion with acrylic paints like what you did to all the previous stray cats, Ven. You knows Xion hate it when you did that," Roxas told Ven and held Xion closer to him protectively.

Ven shook his head and said, "Roxas Roxas Roxas. I know that you miss Xion dearly. But you don't have to name a stray kitten after her! Are you losing your mind, Roxas?"

"I'm fine, you dumbhead! But I'm telling you, this kitten is really Xion!" Roxas said and took another step back. He should have known that nobody will trust him so easily. If his brother doesn't believe him, he wonders will his friends believe him or not. Ven blinked and crossed his arms. He let out a sigh and said, "We better get you to a doctor after Mom came back from her daily groceries shopping routine. Now, give me the cat please… I always wanted to paint a pair of wings on a cat's back. Should it be white or blue?"

Okay... Ven was going crazy with this whole painting cat stuff.

"None of them!" Roxas shouted, turned and made a run to his room. He slammed the door right in front of his twin's face and locked it just in time. No one can hurt his little Xi-Xi! No one!

"Roxas! Please! Open the door!" Ven called from the other side, banging the hard wooden door.

"Why should I! Do you think I'll just let you come in and do such awful things to Xion? You're crazy, man!" Roxas told his brother and placed Xion onto his bed. Xion stood up and hid behind one of Roxas's pillow, just in case Ven somehow managed to bust open the hard 2 inches thick door and 'catnapped' her.

"B-But…"

"No buts, Ventus! For god's sake! You're the first person I know who enjoys painting cats in different colours. I think you're the one who needs to get a doctor!" Roxas shouted to his brother.

"I-I d-don't ne-need one…" Ven shuttered.

"I don't care. I'm telling mom when she reaches home," Roxas said.

"NO! Don't you dare tell mom! She will drag me to a therapist for sure!" Ven begged his brother. This strange hobby/interest of his was a secret between him, Roxas and Xion, who saw him coloured a cat in his room. He knew that it was strange for a person to like coloring animals with paints, but he was afraid of letting other people know about it, he was scared that they will look at him and treat him as a weirdo. He didn't want that!

Roxas knew that Ven scare he will reveal his secret to other people. So he usually uses this advantage to tell him to do something for him. But never something too harsh. Mostly just do the chores and take his books for him. "Oh~ If only you stop trying to catch Xion and colour her."

There was a silent, then Ven gave a soft answer, "Okay…"

"Promise?"

"Promise." After that last word, Roxas heard footsteps leaving his bedroom's door and disappeared after the sound of a door had been closed. Ventus finally gave up on trying catching Xion. He sighed out in relief and lay down onto his comfy bed. Xion sneaked out of her hiding spot and curled up into a ball next to his head. Roxas turned his head and looked at his lover. A smile spread across his face. He softly stroked her fur with his hand and told her, "Xion. Don't ever leave my side again…"

Xion smiled and nodded softly before Roxas closed his eyes and took a quick nap. For the rest of the hour, Xion gazed at his face, couldn't erase the smile on her face. She has something to tell him. She just wished that she won't regret it after she told him that.

_~ Just One More Time~_

The blonde boy tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the fridge soundlessly after making sure no one was in sight. He pulled out a plate of 4 salmon sushi and the carton of fresh milk. He used his leg to close the fridge and came face to face with a boy face. He yelled in shock.

"Quiet, will you? It's just me," the boy covered the blonde boy's mouth, muffled his yell to nothingness. After the blonde boy calmed down, he pushed the hand away from his mouth.

"You scared me, bro!"

"You didn't hear my footsteps just now?"

The blonde with sushi and milk in his hands shook his head.

The other blonde just sighed and pointed at the food, "What are you doing to do with those?"

"Um… Roxas… Can you give these to "Xion" as dinner before mom finds out?" The blonde said and pushed all the food into Roxas's arms.

Roxas blinks thrice before asking, "Why do you suddenly care about Xion? You better not thinking of doing that to her, Ventus."

Ven quickly shook his head and replied, "No! I don't! I-I j-just…" He didn't know how to say.

"Fine. Forget about it. Since you promise you won't hurt Xion, I believe you will not break it," Roxas said to his brother, who just nodded slightly.

With a 'bye', Roxas exited the kitchen and went back into his room, not before he snatched a small bowl from the counter. He shut the door behind him and put the food onto his study table. He turned his head and looked at Xion, who is lying on her stomach and looked at his photo album.

Roxas smiled and lay down beside her, refreshed his entire mind with the wonderful past. "Still remember this, Xion?" Roxas asked and pointed at a particular photo. It shows Roxas dressed in a blank pure white T-shirt and pants, a golden halo above his head (tied to the head), a pair of small wings and the whitest shoe he can find in his home. He was forced by Kairi and Namine to dress up as an Angel. He felt a little humiliated, but at least he got to be Xion's guardian angel that night. All he needed was a long staff as a weapon. But he couldn't find one that suited him. Beside him is Xion, dressed in a cute black and purple witch clothes and black witch hat with a few white spider webs design. In her hand is an old wooden broom. She applied on dark purple eye shadow and natural red lip gloss. It was Halloween and they celebrated it with their friends in Halloween Town. Jack Skellington had given them each a huge bag of delicious candies and Roxas still remembers that he got a toothache because he ate too many of them.

He swore that he heard Xion laughed when he pointed out his toothache incident. God… He missed her real laughter.

"Xion…" Roxas whispered out.

Xion turned her head from the photo albums and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Xion… I lo-" His words was cut short by his mother's voice. "Roxy dear~ Come down for dinner~ I made your favourite, spaghetti and meatballs."

Roxas groaned and got off his bed. How does his mom finish a dinner for four just in fifteen minutes! Roxas poured the remaining milk into the bowl he took from the kitchen. He removed the plastic wrap and placed the milk next to the plate of salmon sushi. He faced Xion. "Xi, your dinner on the desk, okay? I have to go down. You know my mom; she wants everyone to be in the dining room ASAP after she finished the dinner."

"Roxas Strife! Come down this instance. The dishes are getting cold!" His mom commanded loudly.

"Yes mom! Coming!" Roxas yelled back. He turned back to Xion and said, "Well then, I got to go down now. Enjoy your dinner. I will bring some desserts and snacks up later." He grinned and left the room with the door shut tight.

"Why do you come down so late?" "Just doing my homework, mom." Xion heard them said as Roxas's footsteps faded to nothingness. The little black kitten leaped onto the desk and started her dinner too. She was eating the last piece of sushi when a sudden bright light flashed in the room. Xion closed her eyes to shield them from the stinging bright light.

"Xion Minami… You may open your eyes…" A familiar and loving voice told her. Xion did as she was told and saw a beautiful young lady stood not far from where she stood. The lady's long hair was a brilliant colour of gold and they were floating gracefully in the air behind her. She wore a breathtaking bright yellow glowing gown that reached the ground, tracing the carpet beneath her feet when she took a light step towards her. The off-the-shoulder sleeves swayed gently in the nonexistent wind. In her left hand was a beautifully designed long golden wand with a yellow glowing heart shape at the top.

Xion recognized the golden lady at first sight, she had met her once before. "Meow~" She whispered in awe.

The lady smiled. She lifted up her wand and tilted it a little towards where Xion stood. With a gentle swing, tiny sparkling golden sparks swirled around Xion's kitten form. The sparks kept on swirling faster and faster and finally, a bright light erupted. Xion's half-conscious body slowly descended onto the floor and landed in a sitting position, her legs placed like a 'V' beside her.

Xion groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Ouch… My head." She said and lifted her hand to her throbbing head. Wait. Hand! Xion gasped and stretched out her hands. That's her long arms and fingers. She looked down at her body and legs. She's wearing the same sundress she wore when she visited Roxas at night last month. She touched her face and gasped happily when she realized she's human.

Xion looked up at the lady and thanked her, "Thank you, Goddess of Kingdom Hearts..."

The lady kept smiling. She helped Xion back to her feet and asked, "I'm here because you have a request for me. What is it?"

"I… I would like to tell Roxas something. But I can't when I'm a cat. So, I hope you can change me back to human permanently." Xion told the Goddess.

The Goddess tapped her chin and replied, "I'm afraid I can't turn you back to human, because I'll be breaking the promise I have with Reaper. I promised him not to revive anyone who died… Change you back to human permanently is just like reviving you."

Xion looked down to the floor. "So it's impossible then… But… I'm human now. Doesn't this mean I'll be human forever?"

"Xion dear. This transformation of yours is only temporarily. You'll change back to a kitten after I left." The Goddess replied.

Xion sighed disappointingly then asked, "But… I can go see Roxas right now, right? When I'm still a human."

The Goddess shook her head softly and said, "The transformation I used on you just now only work when the time is freeze. After the time unfreeze, you'll turn right back into a kitten. So you can't talk to Roxas Strife at all."

Xion felt her hope started to disappear. Her head hang down.

Goddess of Kingdom Hearts softly lifted Xion's head up by her chin and gave Xion a motherly smile. She told her, "Don't be sad, Xion dear. You can change back to a human. I'm sure you and your friends will find out a way to change you back to human. Don't lose hope yet. You can still be a human."

Xion tried her best to smile back.

"However… Able to talk to Roxas Strife is not entirely impossible…" Xion looked up as Goddess of Kingdom Hearts took a small drawstrings pouch that appeared out of nowhere. She handed the pouch to Xion and said, "The powder in this pouch will turn you back into human for only 15 minutes. This whole bag is only enough for one person and only able to use it for one time, so use it wisely."

Xion looked at the pouch on her hand and gave Goddess a smile and 'thank you'.

The Goddess smiled back. "I'm afraid I have to go now. See you next time, Xion Minami."

"Bye… And thank you, Goddess of Kingdom Hearts." Xion said before the Goddess disappeared in another bright light.

When Xion opened her eyes, she was back in her kitten form and she heard the clock on Roxas's bedside table started ticking. Beside her is the pouch of magic powder the Goddess gave her. Looking at her paw, she thought to herself. 'I hope I won't regret it after I left…'

_~Just One More Time~_

Xion watched Roxas's sleeping face as she lay on his bed beside him. Lights' out about 30 minutes ago, but Xion still couldn't make up her mind. She turned her head slightly and looked at the drawer of Roxas's closet which she hid the pouch in. Should she say it tonight? She turned back to Roxas. He was sleeping soundly and peacefully. She really didn't want to wake him up from his slumber, yet she can't hold onto the feeling in her heart any longer. She didn't want him to go through whole lots of trouble just for her.

'Here goes nothing… Wait. Here goes everything…' Xion thought and jumped out of bed. She walked silently towards the drawer and pulled it open. She bit onto the draw strings of the pouch and pulled it out. Opened the pouch, she spilled all the powder out onto the carpet and rolled on top of them. After a few rolls, the powder sparkled and started to swirl around her little form. Xion shut her eyes and with a bright light, she turned back to human. Xion opened her eyes and inspected her body. She was human alright, and it's a good thing she still has her sundress on. It will be so embarrassing if Roxas saw her naked.

Xion heard a groan and turned to where the sound came from. It was from Roxas. She saw the blanket moved and Roxas sat up. "Um… Where does that light come from?" He rubbed both of his eyes and looked over to where Xion stood with his sleepy eyes.

Roxas smiled dumbly and said to himself, "Oh. It's just Xion…" Then he lay back to bed.

A few seconds later…

"XION?" Roxas jumped out of his blanket, stood onto his carpeted floor and looked at his girlfriend. He could hardly believe it. Xion, a few moment was still a little kitten, is now a human right in front of his eyes. Roxas's eyes were wide opened, his mouth opened large enough for 15 flies to enter together.

Xion looked at her boyfriend and immediately went crimson. She tried not to have a nosebleed by looking at his bare chest, even though she saw him shirtless before at the beach and during sleepovers (Only sleepovers, nothing else!). But this time was different. (Roxas usually sleeps with his pants on only.) He is so cute (and hot) when he's shirtless! Especially when he stood under the moonlight, she can see the outline of his nicely toned six packs.

"Hi, Rox…" Xion said sweetly.

Roxas blinked a few times and gave himself a quick slap, which shocked Xion. "I-Is this a dream? I-if it is… I never want to wake up ever again… Even better. Let this be real." Roxas said and walked towards Xion. He placed his right hand onto her left cheek, touching her smooth skin. Xion smiled and placed her own hand onto Roxas'.

"This isn't a dream, Roxas. It's real. I'm really human… For awhile…" Xion whispered out the last sentence.

Roxas brushed Xion's cheek with his thumb and said, "Xion… Oh Sweet Kingdom Hearts… I miss you so much…" He pulled Xion into a hug. A single drop of happy tear rolled down his cheek as he inhaled the familiar scent after he dug his nose into Xion's jet black hair. It is so intoxicating… Xion hugged back. Laying her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying this moment, which might be the very last time…

She reopened her eyes a few minutes later and reminded herself the powder will only last temporarily. "Rox… I have to tell you something…"

Roxas pulled away slightly and looked at her eyes, the most prefect shade of blue which gleamed under the soft moonlight, just like her kitten eyes. "Tell me next time…"

Xion looked down and told him, "Rox… I can only be human for 10 more minutes. I'll turn back into a kitten again. I have to tell you this…"

"Okay… What is it?" Roxas asked as he pulled Xion to a comfort hug. He felt his heart sank when he realized she can't be human forever.

Xion tried her best to hold back her tears and said, "Please Roxas… Forget about me… Forever…"

Roxas quickly pulled back and looked at Xion. He was totally shocked by what Xion just said. Forget her? Forever? Why?

"W-Why?" Roxas questioned.

Xion bit her lower lip and said, "I'm a kitten now. You can't love me forever. A cat's life is much shorter than a human's life. I can't be with you forever; I'll die earlier than you. And… I'm an animal and you're human. We can never be together…" Xion felt her heart broke into a million pieces and tears are rolling down her cheek. Roxas felt the same heartbreak too.

Xion continued, "I want you to forget me. Please… I'll leave tomorrow and I want you to start a new life without me. Please… Do me this favor…"

"Xion…" Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head. "No… No! I'll never forget you! Even if Death wants me to, I'll rather die than forget about you." Roxas hold Xion's hands and stared into her blue orbs. He continued, "Sorry. I can't do this favor, Xion. Please… Don't leave me again. Twice is too much… I can't handle the third... I will kill myself if you're gone…"

Xion sobbed and shook her head. "No… I didn't worth dying for… A-And… H-How can you love me now that I'm a ca-" The next thing she know, Roxas's lips were on hers. She was shook at first but then she closed her eyes and kissed back. Joy, happiness, love, bliss and all kind of feelings rushed in her veins. And all of the feelings feel so good… It's so magical… Xion warped her hands around Roxas's neck, ruffled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, deepen the kiss. Roxas's hands were around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Both of them felt their abdomen touched each other. They pulled away for catching their breath a few minutes later. Xion's face was a deep shade of red as she looked up at Roxas. That's was the best kiss she has in months!

"Xion. I don't care if you're a cat, a fish, a dog, a bird, a tree, or even a new born leaf. I'll always love you. I love you, Xion. Only you… Nothing else… My heart belongs to you and I can't live without you here by my side… 'Cause you are my life…"

Tears flowed out her eyes like rivers and Xion smiled happily. Everything Roxas said is right from his heart, not a single lie and she felt it. And it was so sweet of him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried softly in his chest. She has never felt this happy in her life. Roxas smiled warmly and hugged her.

"Can you please stay?" He asked.

Xion smiled and nodded. "Of course… Of course…"

Roxas lifted Xion's face by with his finger and planted another soft kiss on her pink lips. He pulled away slightly and looked at Xion, who is still blushing red.

"Can we kiss… just one more time?" She asked shyly.

Roxas grinned and told her. "Anything you said, Xi." With that, their lips met again but this time, the kiss was even more passionate than before. They pulled away a few minutes later, gasping for air. Xion licked her lips. They tasted just like Sea Salt Ice Cream and she didn't eat any of them that day.

Roxas landed a soft peck on her lips before telling her, "Its late now. Why don't we go to bed?"

Xion nodded sleepily. Roxas carried her bridal style and walked over to his bed. He placed her down on her left side gently and climbed onto bed himself. He pulled the blanket onto the two of them and lay onto his right side, facing Xion. Both of their eyes met one another's.

"Goodnight, Rox…" Xion whispered as sleep creeps in.

"Goodnight, Xi…" Roxas said and landed a soft kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arms protectively around her petite form and pulled her closer to him. Xion just smiled and snuggled closer to him, wanting more warmth and love.

Together, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**So, that's the end of this chapter. I'm working on the next one. But I can't guarantee when I will finish it. IGCSE is coming... Darn you exams! **

**Finally! Some kissing scenes. Though its not really good... **

**Okay... i ran out things to say... So... Plz review, fav, alert if you want. Thank you for reading! :D  
**


End file.
